Es Hora de Amar o de Celos
by Jrosass
Summary: Era un día en particular en el cual estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de bolin, como era de costumbre, mako no le informo nada a su ahora novia korra. Ni mucho menos que harían una cena en su pequeño apartamento para celebrarlo, korra confundió el extraño comportamiento de mako hacia ella, por lo que creerá que la engaña.. triunfara el amor o celos? primer one-shot Makorra..


**Hola los saluda jrosass, se que me ausento a veces y no actualizo rápidamente mis demás fic…pero la tarea es muy grande jaja. Esta vez, me tire al agua y me anime a realizar mi primer one-shot totalmente MAKORRA…**

**Espero les agrade…a leer¡**

**Es Hora de Amar o de Celos**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era un dia en particular en el cual estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de bolin, Pero como era de costumbre, mako no le informo nada a su ahora novia korra. Ni mucho menos que harian una cena en su pequeño apartamento para celebrarlo, mako no quería pasar una vergüenza con la morena.

Ella frecuentemente entrenaba todos los dias, y como era de costumbre que mako llegara a verla y pasaran momentos agradables.

Pero en esta ocasión todo fue totalmente diferente.

La morena se encontraba entrenando su ahora nuevo elemento aire control, para perfeccionarlo en toda su expresión, y así dominarlo completamente. La ojiazul, luego de su cansada rutina y terminar los ejercicios que tenzin le dejo entendido tenía que ejercer.

Se dispuso a descansar un poco, secando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que brotaban de su rostro cansado. Diviso una figura masculina, con sus peculiares manos en los bolsillos. Rápidamente korra pensó en su amado maestro fuego quien venía a verla como todos los dias, luego de formalizar su relación de novios.

Mako¡.- le grito poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su dirección. La morena al estar lo más posible cerca de este salto en un abrazo que el correspondió.

Korra, y eso?.- pregunto extrañado mako.

Que acaso, no te gusta que te abraze?.- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo sonrojar al maestro fuego rápidamente.

Claro no puedo negarlo.- respondio tímidamente tratando de que la ojiazul no notara su sonrojo.

Te extrañaba mucho mako.- decía mientras posaba su rostro en el cuello de mako.

Yo también, por eso vine a verte como siempre korra.-

Los dos chicos se encontraban simplemente abrazados, sin notar la presencia de meelo, ahí con ellos.

Hola, vaya hasta que veniste, ya estaba cansado de que korra preguntara por ti a cada minuto.- reclamaba el pequeño maestro aire. Provocando nerviosismo en la cara de la morena.

Meelo, no tienes que volar por ahí.- trato de desecharlo korra.

No, quiero ver que hacen.- decía con mucha alegría.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y guardaron distancia en esos momentos.

Eeee… porque no vamos a otro lugar.- dijo korra, dándole la espalda al pequeño maestro aire, que insistia en ver sus rostros. Y claro que ella trataba de que se fuera en esos momentos.

Como tú quieras.- respondio.

Korra en esos momentos, realizo un movimiento con tierra control, alejando al pequeño.

Korra, no podras escapar de mi¡, le dire a mi papa¡ que mako está aquí¡.- Gritaba incontrolablemente meelo.

Di, lo que quieras.- respondio la chica.

Oye korra.. no te preocu….- fue lo último que dijo el maestro fuego, ya que korra lo tomo de la mano y casi lo arrastro a otro lugar.

Los dos pasaron un tiempo juntos hablando, cuando mako dijo: korra mañana no podre venir a verte, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo tomando la mano de la morena.

Que cosas?.- pregunto rápidamente.

Pues….- no puedo decirte.- le contesto al mismo tiempo que giro su rostro hacia otra dirección.

Mako, me estas traicionando¡.- le reclamo, poniendo de pie, sorprendio a mako quien hacia sentado junto a ella.

Claro que no, como crees.- respondio desconcertado.

Entonces porque no me quieres decir.-

Porque es algo entre bolin y yo.-

Que, yo no formo parte de tu vida mako?.-

Por supuesto, pero esto es algo familiar.-

Está bien, si no quieres decirme está bien.- le dijo dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados.

Korra, por favor te digo la verdad.- decía mako tomándola por los hombros.

Ya vete.- le pidió aun enfadaba la morena.

Como tú quieras korra.- le respondio marchándose del lugar divagando en sus pensamientos, no entendía como korra podía pensar de esa manera, el solo la amaba a ella y no a otra, pero era mejor no decirle que mañana era el cumpleaños de bolin y que solamente lo celebrarían en casa, para recordar cuando aún tenían a sus padres.

La morena al ver que el chico no siguió insistiendo mas, volteo su rostro y vio su figura alejándose.- ahh.- dio un suspiro. Que tramara mako?.- pensaba en voz alta.

Me estará engañando?.- pensaba la ojiazul.

Definitivamente tengo que averiguar que hara mañana mako. – decía muy decidida la chica, dispuesta a todo.

Pero debía pensar muy bien lo que haría, antes de actuar, tendría que distraer a tenzin y a los pequeños para escaparse por unos momentos sin levantar sospechas de nadie, ya que le impedían salir del templo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Bien korra, debemos hacer las cosas bien.- se decía la morena.

Todo el dia, trato de entrenar como tenzin lo indicaba, ayudo a penma y trato de tener un entrenamiento de prueba con los maestros aire, para cansarlos lo mas que pudiera y asi escaparse sin que los maestros aire la delataran.

Era tarde el sol estaba poniendo indicando que estaba por anochecer y que el dia estaba terminando..

Korra, dio su más grande actuación al decir que dormiría temprano ya que estaba sumamente cansado por el entrenamiento.-

Se puso su suéter de la tribu agua, salto por la ventana tratando de no ser divisada por nadie. Saco a naga de su descanso para indicarle que tenían que salir, así fue como naga y korra salieron del templo para ir a la ciudad.

Tenia que encontrar la razón por la cual, mako no quería mencionar nada sobre porque no la iria a ver ese dia. Para korra no había imposible.

Naga se dirigio directamente hacia el nuevo departamento que bolin y mako estaban rentando, luego de que la temporada de pro-control terminara.

Korra bajo de naga y se dispuso a escabullirse dentro de este, para llegar al fondo de esto.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**En el departamento:::::**

Mako no crees que hubieras invitado a korra en mi cumpleaños?.- le pregunto mientras arreglaba la mesa.

Tú crees.- respondió secamente el maestro fuego.

Por supuesto, sé que lo celebramos siempre tú y yo, pero ya que korra formara parte de la familia y eso incluye a asami, las hubiéramos invitado.- decía alegremente.

No lo se bolin, asami no esta acostumbrada a estas cosas, y pues korra, se disgusto conmigo al no quererle decir sobre esto.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón.

Tu tienes la culpa hermano, son novios y la tratas como si nada.- le hizo reclamos bolin.

Ahhh, no me vengas con reclamos.-

Esa chica es algo especial, ya sabes cómo es.-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**Korra ya hacia cerca de la puerta del pequeño apartamento, estaba dispuesta a tocar, cuando escucho que mako estaba hablando. Asi que la morena se quedo en esa posición, para escuchar lo que este decía..

Sí, pero es tu novia, debe haber confianza.- decía bolin…quien no resistía mas, sentarse a comer.

Korra es tan cariñosa, terca y a la vez no se puede hablar con ella.- se quejaba el chico.

La morena estaba a punto de reventar su rabia hacia él, al escuchar que él pensaba eso de ella. Pero detuvo su movimiento al escucharlo decir….

**:::::**

-Pero el amo, así como es, por eso le declare mi amor en aquel entonces y la sigo amando.-

Entonces porque no llamas al templo y le dices a tenzin, que la deje venir a celebrar.- decía atragantándose con todo el pastel que ahí se encontraba.

Si tienes razón bo, lo hare.- dijo positivamente el ojidorado levantándose.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Quien será a esta hora?.- le pregunto mako a bolin, quien le hacía ademanes de no saber nada.

Mako abrió la puerta, quedando sorprendido al ver que la morena estaba allí.- korra, que haces aquí?.- pregunto.

Mako, yo vine porque….pensaba…Que…..- tartamudeaba la chica.

Quería verte.- dejo salir la chica.

El maestro fuego solamente sonrió ante la declaración, esta vez era ella quien lo buscaba para verlo y no el como siempre lo hacia todos los días.

Pero no llames a tenzin ni le digas que estoy aquí.- dijo nerviosa la ojiazul. Cosa que hizo sonreír a mako.

Korra, te amo.- fue lo único que le dijo antes de tomar su mejilla y darle un tierno beso en los labios que la ojiazul correspondió con ternura.

Mientras bolin, los observaba desde adentro.- Por favor, no pueden ir a otro lugar más privado.- decía el maestro tierra.

Los tres se quedaron celebrando el cumpleaños de bolin, quien tuvo que soportar las muestras de cariño que mako y korra se daban en el transcurso de la celebración. Mako acompaño a la avatar de regreso al templo claro pasando de apercibidos.

**:::::::::::::**

**Al otro día…**

Korra tuvo que responder a los regaños de tenzin, ya que el maestro aire no era tan tonto como lo creía korra. Ya ves papa, siempre lo hace- le decía meelo a tenzin. Provocando enojo en la chica.- Ya verás después.- pensaba la ojiazul.

Que romántico que korra se haiga escapado para ver a su enamorado.- decía jinora.

Tranquilízate querido, regreso eso es lo que importa.- lo tranquilizaba penma.

A pesar que korra estuviera castigada y que la pusieran a entrenar incansablemente, paso una linda noche con su novio mako. Luego de todo no la estaba engañando como su mente se lo decía.

**OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooO OOOOooooOOOOoooo**

_**FIN**_

**::::**

**::::**

**Hola a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia, que vino a mí, se que es algo cortita pero me esforcé mucho, y va dedicada a todos aquellos que apoyan el makorra tanto como yo.. son una pareja genial…**

**Espero haiga sido de su agrado.. Espero sus comentarios sobre esta historia….**

**Ya que cuentan mucho para…mí… y les agradezco de antemano..**

**Se despide de ustedes su amiga jrosass..**

**Reviews…PLEASE….**

**Bye.**

**Cuídense.. Nos vemos en mis demás fic.. MAKORRA…**


End file.
